Ninjago Masters Of Spinjistu The Spinjistu Ninja
by Jerok
Summary: pythor turned good in episode 4 and the serpentine joined the ninja
1. Chapter 1

Hi this story is about where pythor joined the ninja and arcturas unleashed the great devourer then the serpentine joined the ninja

Ninjago Masters Of spinjistu Episode 20 the Stone Army

wow : jay

iit is a great museum isnt it :pythor


	2. Chapter 2

Ninjago Masters Of Spinjistu Episode 20 The Stone Army

Hello ninja I am ted the museum coordinator please come inside :ted

**Inside the museum**

We are glad that the great devourer was defeated but the venom has gotten into the city we are cleaning it up but the venom can make things go crazy :ted

How crazy :sensei

Well take in the gift shop it's made some of our figurines go crazy

**Inside the gift shop **

Ahhhhhh : stone soldier

Their tearing up the gift ssssssshop : scales

Look out :nya

Thanks nya : jay

Come on guys lets do some spinjistu : kai

Oh and ninja please keep the spinjistu to the gift shop : ted

Lets do some fang kwon do : pythor

**Ninjago **

**Whirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

Ahhhhhhhhhh : stone soldier

Almost got you : sensei

**In the hallway **

**Sensei running **

Huh Misako


	3. Chapter 3

Ninjago Masters Of Spinjistu Episode 20 The Stone Army

Wu it's been a while : misako

Uh :wu

Ahhhhhhhh : pythor

**Pythor runs into the hallway with a stone warrior attacking him **

Get it off get it off : pythor

**Wu hits him with a staff **

Thanks :pythor

Wu is that a serpentine : misako

Yes this is pythor he is a friend of ours :wu

Oh but I thought the serpentine were working for garmadon :misako

Now they are on ourside :wu

Wu is Lloyd here :misako

Yes he should be coming :wu

**Llyod runs in **

Pythor are you alright :llyod

**Stares at Misako **

who are you :llyod

**other ninja and skales run in **

sensei we heard talking who is she :jay

llyod this is your mother :wu

llyod :misako

**llyod runs away **

I'm sure he's alright :pythor


	4. Chapter 4

Ninjago Masters Of Spinjistu Episode 20 The Stone Army

Misako Walked up to Lloyd and hugged him I missed you ''she said ''I know ''said Lloyd '' but why did you leave why did you put me in that boarding school if it wasn't for pythor scales and the ninja I would be a bad boy '' listen Lloyd when me and garmadon had you I knew you were going to be the green ninja '' so I put you in the boarding school so I could try to prevent the battle from being fought '' said misako '' you can prevent the battle from being fought '' said Lloyd '' we came as fast as we can '' said pythor '' are you alright Lloyd '' asked pythor '' yeah '' said Lloyd '' but mom says she can prevent the battle from being fought '' I thing i can '' she said '' I have been studying and have found some things ''

;; Do You remember the story about the spinjistu ninja '' yeah '' said kai we've heard it a lot ''


	5. Chapter 5

Ninjago Masters Of Spinjistu Episode 20 The Stone Army

''**Ouraborus garmadon steps out as the helicopter lands '' arrrgh he yells making some of the serpentine cower ''** Welcome Sir ''says fangstriker '' you get me a chair '' garmadon said '' **a constirctai soldier grabbed him one as he sat '' **so how wasssss your journey did you win '' fangstriker asked '' no the ninja shot the mega weapon into space '' what a sssssshame '' said fangstriker '' no matter '' garmadon said '' I have another plan '' in captain sotos log he wrote of a dark island '' garmadon spoke '' I have a plan to find the island '' and the win '' he said '' then lets go '' said hypnotai '' **garmadon and the serpentine stepped into the helicopter with the constrictai soldier '' **

**The museum **I have read that when the spinjistu master used the golden weapons he also had a foe the overlord '' misako said '' sensei why didn't you tell us '' kai asked '' because I thought if I kept the secret that name would never be spoken again '' senseei said ''


	6. Chapter 6

Ninjago Masters Of Spinjistu Episode 20 The Stone Army

''**The Museum '' **I've Heard of the overlord said scales he was the original foe of the spinjistu master when the spinjistu master was still training a darkness fell upon ninjago the overlord and the spinjistu master battled but their fight was equal until the overlord created the stone army soon the overlord was winning instead of the overlord winning the spinjistu master split ninjago hid the stone army and banished the overlord to the dark island the overlord could return if garmadon wins '' so garmadon could so garmadon could allow the overlord to return if he wins '' asked zane '' '' yes '' said misako '' that is why Lloyd must win the battle '' in fact I have made a discovery '' misako said '' in ninjago I have discovered a stone warrior '' the new excibit '' pythor said ''


	7. Chapter 7

Ninjago Masters Of Spinjistu Episode 20 The Stone Army

'' yes '' said misako'' the stone army is indestructible and the spinjistu master could not defeat them he battled them for a long time before he split ninjago '' this one I found was in the ninjao pit a rare find '' she said '' **the ninja did not notice the green venom seeping into the stone warrior '**' the stone warrior eyes turned green ''


	8. Chapter 8

Ninjago Masters Of Spinjistu Episode 20 The Stone Army

'' **The Helicopter flew over the ocean as the serpentine searched the water ''** garmadon there in not any land within this area '' said fangstrike '' I agree '' said hypnotai '' we'll do another sweep of the area '' said garmadon '' he issss vulnerable he issss without hissss mega weapon '' said fangstrike '' what should we do '' asked hypotai '' let's throw him overboard '' he said '' oh is that the dark island over there '' fangstrike shouted '' where where '' asked garmadon '' **fangstrike pushed garmadon out of the helicopter '' **ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh '' screamed garmadon '' as he fell into the water '' come on '' said fangstrike '' let's join the ninja '' fangstrike said ''


	9. Chapter 9

Ninjago Masters Of Spinjistu Episode 20 the Stone Army

'' **At The museum '' **the ninja talked with misako '' look '' jay said '' the stone warrior began to move from the stool as he climbed toward the ninja '' the devourers venom '' said zane '' it has awoken it '' he said '' tsu tah nah nah '' tsu tah nah nah '' the stone warrior said '' what is it saying zane '' it must be an ancient language '' misako didn't you say that stone warrior was indestructible '' pythor asked '' yes '' she said '' well then run '' pythor said '' the ninja ran away as the stone warrior began to chase them '' ahhhhhhhhhhhh'' they screamed '' soon the ninja found a door to a room '' in here '' sensei said '' they each went into the room '' tsu tah '' the stone warrior said '' he then began to beat the door with his sword '' what are we going to do '' said scales '' I don't know '' said nya '' tsu tah '' the stone warrior said '' I have an idea '' said Lloyd '' what is it '' said kai we need to distract and capture that stone warrior '' how do we do that '' said jay '' pythor scales can you distract him and lead him to the staircase '' we can '' said pythor '' good '' Lloyd said '' jay and kai and nya and sensei and me and mom will throw a net on him '' ready lets go **'' Ninjago '' **tsu tah '' the stone warrior said '' over here '' pythor said '' yeah come on '' scales said '' ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh '' the stone warrior screamed and began to chase them '' ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh '' screamed pythor and scales as they ran away '' ahhhhhhhhhhhhh'' as the stone warrior continue to chase them '' the stone warrior then reached the stair case '' now '' said Lloyd then the ninja jumped on the stone warrior capturing him with the net '' whoo whoo '' we got him '' said jay '' but then the stone warrior broke lose '' awwwwwwwwwww '' jay said '' the stone warrior then cornered the ninja '' now what are we going to do '' Lloyd looked around then he saw the ninjago pit '' I know what to do he said '' what's he doing '' asked Cole '' capturing the stone warrior '' kai said '' over here '' Lloyd said '' ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh '' the stone warrior said '' but then he was captured into the ninjago pit '' ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh '' he screamed '' whoo whoo '' said jay '' aren't there more stone warriors '' said Lloyd ''


End file.
